


[初代光\爱梅光]希斯拉德，果酒，和他们

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 爱梅特赛尔克X古代光，打算订婚的恋人前提，私设如山，OOC预警。有后续的话会是公式光，所以本篇古代光和公式光一样是蓝眼睛~
Relationships: 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	[初代光\爱梅光]希斯拉德，果酒，和他们

当第二十一个人路过并且向他打招呼后，等待到有些烦躁的爱梅特赛尔克终于觉出一丝不对劲来。

在往日，亚马乌罗提的晴空总是令他忍不住想要驻足片刻，好好地欣赏这无论多少年都看不腻的美丽景色。但现在那个会边调侃边放缓脚步、陪他一同仰望的家伙不在，思及此再看着天空，爱梅特赛尔克心里九分不满又要多掺上一分埋怨。

因为这样的等待不是第一次了。近来那个人不知道又想到了什么点子，为了创造出某物废寝忘食到家人都看不下去。即使约好了见面，也多半是在冥想中忘记时间还在流逝，完全没有身为恋人的自觉，就这么让他爱梅特赛尔克像个傻瓜一样，站在街角不停迎接过路人的问好——比如现在。

该不会是在创造的时候出了什么岔子吧……爱梅特赛尔克表面镇定，但脚下已经下意识地挪动着转起了圈。就在他打算直接去对方家里找人的时候，背后突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“爱梅特赛尔克！我来了……哈啊。”那个人的声音因为气喘而有些不稳，“真抱歉，又让你等了这么久。”

爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉，仍然背对着那人。他觉得自己没被重视，颇为不快地问道：“这次又是什么理由？”

“嗯……”对方可疑地沉默了片刻，“你转身看我一眼就知道了。”

然而这招那个人前些天已经用过了，上次爱梅特赛尔克转身的时候，对方忽然凑得极近，飞快地掀起碍事的面具亲了他一下。比起拌嘴，显然直截了当的行动更有效，那时爱梅特赛尔克像个情窦初开的少年人似的，竟然被这一吻弄得乱了心神，连带着没了追究的心思。

“不看。”爱梅特赛尔克斩钉截铁地拒绝道，“你是想不出新的理由或者搪塞我的借口了吗？”

“这次不一样！我成功了，但当我发现有杂念混杂进去的时候已经太晚了……”

“什么？杂念？你……”爱梅特赛尔克惊讶地转身看去，“怎么……变成这样了？！”

视线范围内空无一人，而低头看去，面前的正是身高不足他三分之一的、迷你版的恋人。宽大的长袍即使被尽力缩小了，但仍然松松垮垮地拖在地面，活像是有人在用布料模仿卡部斯的姿态搞恶作剧。而且面具也没法戴了，好在长袍足以将他整个人都包严实地裹住，在吸引他人好奇的视线的同时不至于暴露身份。

小小的人和事物总是令人喜爱，即使是个别外表并不美丽的魔法生物，中了缩小魔法后作势要扑咬的模样也变得毫无威胁性。根据学院研究，外表是幼崽们自保的天然手段之一，没有攻击性的稚嫩外表看似脆弱，但其实能够在一定程度上降低其被袭击的可能……总之抛去长篇大论，擅长找理由说服自己的爱梅特赛尔克先生觉得这家伙现在的姿态确实有一点点可爱。如果是看在对方这幅窘态的份上，再原谅他一次也不是不行。

“真是的……你到底在创造什么奇怪的东西啊？”

爱梅特赛尔克蹲下来，嫌弃地用两只手指揪住对方的袍子，轻而易举地把恋人拎起来晃了晃。小人借势露出一副可怜巴巴的表情，努力向他伸出手，轻轻地捉住了兜帽中垂落的一缕白色长发。爱梅特赛尔克无奈地叹了一声，只得提猫崽一样将对方放在自己怀中，抱着他往人少的地方去。

“明明就很可爱的吧？怎么能叫奇怪的东西！”那个人抗议着敲了敲爱梅特赛尔克的手臂，有些沮丧地道：“你不喜欢吗？我本来想……”

那人说到一半突然断了线，细小的拳头也软软地垂在一旁。爱梅特赛尔克还来不及享受这片刻的清净，他惊惧地看着怀里失去生息，魔力散尽的小小身躯，再仔细一瞧，连他这冥界的宠儿都看不到熟悉的璀璨光芒，这意味着什么？

爱梅特赛尔克下意识地呼唤了那人的真名，声音颤抖得过于明显。他长袍下的身体僵硬地站着，仿佛和怀中的冰冷躯壳一样无知无觉。灵魂是无法被创造的，一旦回归以太，即使是亚马乌罗提最强大的魔法师也无力回天。

强烈的违和感呼唤着他的理智，试图找出任何被他忽略的可能。

“……给我出来。”

片刻后，爱梅特赛尔克咬牙切齿地对空气说道。飞鸟掠过他的头顶，飘落的羽毛不等落在地面就被盛怒的男人一把火烧光，凄惨地化作飞灰。

只见不远处的树后有人扭捏地探出脑袋，被恋人怒火中烧的眼神吓了一跳，又缩了回去。于是爱梅特赛尔克扔下手中原形毕露的人偶，气愤地往回家的方向快步走去。

知道自己彻底把恋人惹生气了的某人冲了出来，身手敏捷地一把捞起地上的布团，追在爱梅特赛尔克身后低声解释道：“我不是有意的！它只是刚好耗尽了魔力……是我的错！我不应该因为创造成功了想让你先看看就……呼…呼……等下……我喘不过气了……能慢点走吗，我亲爱的哈——”

在自己的真名被叫出之前，爱梅特赛尔克猛地停住了步伐，冷笑一声打断了对方的话：“真是愚蠢，我还以为你是有多么繁复重大的想法需要实现，所以废寝忘食到连着三次见面都记错时间。”

自知理亏的某人默默低下头，“……对不起，以后不会了。不过现在去听辩论还来得及……”

“你没必要向我道歉。”他红色面具下方的嘴角紧绷着，“那场辩论已经开始半天了，带着你的小玩具回家去吧。”

“……就是这样，他已经好几天都不理我了。”正在说话的人痛苦地抱住脑袋，有些崩溃地趴在桌上，“真丢人，幸好我那天没求婚，否则说到一半突然没魔力……我就自己造艘小船划到冥界去算了。”

创造局局长笑着摇摇头，端起桌上的果酒抿了一小口，安静地做一个敬业的聆听者。

“计划总是美好的，不是吗？我以为他是喜欢的，因为他甚至把魔法人偶连着那脏兮兮的袍子一起抱在怀里，就像抱一个新生儿那样温柔……我当时简直有些嫉妒我的造物了。”

“所以你最初是为什么想要创造这样的魔法人偶？”希斯拉德伸手抚摸着躺在桌上一脸无辜的人偶的头发，“注入魔力后就可以拥有魔力来源的外形，并且被操纵……不仔细看灵魂的话，恐怕真的会有人把它当成小孩子吧。”

“因为……因为爱梅特赛尔克他不是很喜欢小孩子嘛，小孩子想要见他可比我都容易。”那人闷闷的声音从臂间传出，“我们相遇得太晚了，错过了几乎整个童年，每次想到都觉得很遗憾。”

“如果求婚的时候能用幼年的模样，他肯定不会拒绝的吧……应该……也许……可是我全都搞砸了啊啊！他一定受够我了，怎么可能再答应和我结婚……”

喝得微醺的家伙终于想起自己原本的目的是借酒浇愁，索性仰起头又咕咚咚地喝下一杯，眼中的世界已经开始转圈圈。希斯拉德实在是不懂为什么他的友人连喝这如同果汁般的酒都能醉，但为了防止对方趁着酒意做出什么更难以挽回的事情，他耐心地把人哄去睡觉后顺手拎走了果酒，正好借花献佛，让这瓶酒陪他去赴另一场约。

他到的时候，爱梅特赛尔克家中只亮着一盏小灯，主人则正在对着一盘烤得焦糊的不明物体生闷气。希斯拉德觉得这场面有点好笑，为了掩饰笑意，他只能低下头假装认真倒酒。淡色的酒液撞进透明酒杯中发出悦耳的流动声，爱梅特赛尔克连打响指的心情都没有，只抬了抬手指，给自己那杯饮品加了块冰。

“……你什么时候喜欢喝这种淡得像水的酒了？”

他抿了一口便皱起眉，显然是想起了某个家伙。希斯拉德耸耸肩，只说想换换口味，顺便举杯同友人碰了碰。

“听说你们最近遇到了点小问题？”创造局局长单刀直入地切入话题，“他很爱你，这一点毫无疑问，但也许你需要表现得更耐心一些……”

“我已经透支了未来一万年的耐心给他，这还不够吗？”爱梅特赛尔克烦躁地单手捋起额发，“那家伙净做些出人意料的事，你永远猜不到他会带来新的惊喜还是惊吓。”

“赞同。但你必须得承认，你就是喜欢他这一点，否则前些日子你也不会找我商量求婚的事宜了。”希斯拉德说着摘下面具，他直视着爱梅特赛尔克的双眼，认真地问道：“还是说现在你后悔了？”

闻言冥界的宠儿沉默了片刻，窗外的繁星都变得黯淡起来，门外有人辩论着远去，屋内的时钟不甘寂寞地在整点奏响空灵的乐曲。

“不——正因为我没有，”爱梅特赛尔克长长地叹了口气，看上去颇为头痛，“正因为我认为我们确实该更进一步了，才总是忍不住想让他稍微安分点。”

“嗯，我能理解并赞同你，不过这很难。”希斯拉德如释重负地吐气，老实说，他宁愿继续辛苦地两头跑当调解员，也不希望看到这两个不省心的家伙决裂。带着欣慰的笑容，希斯拉德将杯底的果酒饮尽，然后他从施了空间魔法的口袋里摸出了爱梅特赛尔克再也不想看见的那个魔法人偶。

“好了，都听见了？他还是想和你……算了，这些话还是等下你们自己说吧。”

局长戳戳小人的脸颊，虽然它努力假装自己只是个普通的人偶，但那双一个劲偷瞄爱梅特赛尔克的蓝眼睛早就出卖了它。被偷看着的男人则浑身僵硬地坐着，埋怨地瞪着‘多管闲事’的友人。希斯拉德将人偶端正地摆放在桌上，面朝着爱梅特赛尔克，他毫不在意对面横飞的眼刀，甚至还做了个‘请’的动作。

“你这个朋友还真是别扭啊……之后他们说了什么？”

小小的冒险者仰起头，有些费劲地看向身旁自称是希斯拉德的古代人幻影。

“我不知道。”幻影温柔地回答道，“也许是他不希望我知道，但我更倾向于‘希斯拉德’在那之后就离开了。”

“那他们结婚了吗？还是说这个也不记得了？”热衷八卦的小家伙追问道。

“……”

幻影沉默着俯视冒险者，它同对方那双漂亮的蓝眼睛对视片刻，然后缓慢地摇了摇头。

“抱歉，我不记得了。”

END.


End file.
